Snow Mountain Burnings
by SongBirdNerd14
Summary: Its the 1800's and Grace Drache is overcome with all her responsibilities. But being Night World royalty has its adventures too. Its a secretive and dangerous time for any creatue! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

In a time of witch burnings and suspicious minds, Grace Drache, the daughter of the First House of Shapeshifters of the Night World has to maintain a secret identity. The 1800's isn't safe for any Night World creature much less royalty. With both her parents being dead, Grace has all their responsibilities on her delicate shoulders. She is engaged to a wealthy, handsome shapeshifter to secure her family's financial status. While designing her wedding gown, her designer, Andrew Jonas falls in love with her, but his hiding secrets of his own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

**Prologue: Black at a Funeral**

She watched as her older brother and older relatives carried her mother's coffin away. Grace Drache hadn't shed a tear during the entire service. She was in too much shock to even comprehend what had happened. She lost her father a year before to the Night World trials in America. They had taken him away and now her mother was gone because of the same reason. Her dad had gone for business and he never even came back.

"Are you okay?" her best friend Ethan Harman tapped her shoulder, "the service is over. Would you like to go home?"

"In a minute," she replied shaking her soft blonde curls and removing the black veil, "all these people wish to comfort and greet me. Its only fair I stay."

"Good enough."

"Hello Grace. They're taking mother's coffin to the graveyard. I just couldn't bare to go with," came her brother, Matthew.

"Oh Matthew," she said embracing him, "we'll get over it. Together."

"How are you feeling? I mean your wedding is coming up, who's going to help you? You know I'll do all I can to assist you."

"That's where I come in Matthew," said Ethan.

"Ah I truly appreciate everything you do for my sister. Could I have a word?"

"Sure." And Ethan followed.

"Please look after her. I'll keep her safe at home but when she's busy with her wedding you have to do your best to help her. I know my sister, she's just too naïve. She'll believe almost anything if it gets her through the day."

"Matthew, I swear I will look after Grace in any way possible."

"Thank you." They walked back to the front of the chapel where Grace and their aunt Natalia were talking.

"Oh don't you stress Aunty Natalia, I'll be fine," said Grace.

"I hope so," replied their aunt, "now your mother left a will."

"Aunty if you don't mind, I'd rather not do this today."

"Oh sure sweetcake."

"Shall we go home now Ethan?" asked Grace.

"Of course."

There was a carriage waiting for them outside the chapel. The London day was gloomy and rainy. It fitted all their moods perfectly. They passed a shop which had the most beautiful dresses Grace had ever seen. The owner sat outside which was a bit odd, but there was something about him…

…..

So how was it? Review!


	2. Machines and Missions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize

**A/N**: Lol I'm kinda excited for this chapter… Please review if you add it to favourites and alerts so I know what you think…Thank you**

**Chapter 1: Machines and Missions**

_I won't let them get to you this time…_

I woke up with a start.

This has been the umpteenth time I've dreamt of that.

It was seriously beginning to freak me out.

I can remember seeing velvet and some purple silk, but it didn't seem to fit in with my surroundings.

Hallucinations.

That's it. It's my medicine for the pain.

But come to think of it, the pain started when the dreams did…

Grace's POV

"Grace dear, have you fitted it on?" asked Aunty Natalia. I was out getting all my outfits with Natalia and Ethan. I stepped out.

"Aunty I look like a…a buffoon or something." It was the truth. This dress did not compliment my body shape in the least.

"I see what you mean but maybe if we just alter it or something."

"No Aunty Talz. We shall keep on searching."

"Alright then. Let us keep on moving," she exclaimed and made an exit.

Ethan nudged me and said, "Could she be more high-strung?"

"Hush Ethan she might hear you."

He gave me his arm and off we went.

"_No, Andrew, don't go. Please don't go. You can't leave me here. I know they'll hurt me. Just like last time…"_

"Are you okay?" Someone asked me. I was in the street. I must have fainted or fell and hit my head. But that must have been the most vivid hallucination so far. She was so beautiful…

"Yes I'm uh I'll be fine." The man helped me up. There were a lot of bystanders who witnessed my accident, "What happened?"

"You just sort of fell and fainted and you just tossed and turned. I think we should get you to a doctor."

"No it actually isn't new. I already have medicine for it. Thank you so much though." The man nodded and walked away but I didn't miss the signal he gave to someone on the opposite side of the street.

…

And there it is!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Spotty Hallucinations

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own.

**Chapter 2: Spotty Hallucinations**

Andrew's POV

In this dream, I was in a place I really had never seen before. It didn't look like it was from this time or this world. There were carriages and horses and people in white wigs and ball gowns. Where was I? I was being pushed and shoved by people who were rushing to do what it is they do. I hadn't had a chance to say a word to anyone yet, to question them about my whereabouts. I turned to the person closest to me at that moment and asked, "Excuse me ma'am but where am I?"

It was the same girl from the last time. She had tears in her eyes. It then hit me why all those people were there, for a funeral. Time stopped.

"C'mon Andrew swim faster. FASTER!" Coach bellowed at me. Did he not get that I was exhausted. My freaky dreams kept me up. That and blue eyes and spots. I mean, where did spots fit into all of this? And the pain just didn't stop. It wasn't one I could feel technically. The pain just consumes me and takes over my body and then I'd collapse and then I'd hallucinate. It had become a trend with me. I'd gotten used to it. I'd jumped out of the pool and went to get my towel. Coach stomped towards me with his clipboard and timer.

"What was that?" He complained, before I had a second to say anything, he continued, "that was a minute and a half Andrew! A minute and a half! You're supposed to be getting better, not worse. The last time it was 56 seconds, I know you can beat that. You're the one the universities counting on. You're the one who's going to take us to state. Now get out of here. Get some rest. I expect you to be better at tomorrow's practice."

"Thanks Coach," I replied, "No pressure," I whispered to myself.

I put on my hoody and walked out of the gym. It was raining today. I crossed the pebble path in a lame attempt not to get wet and I ran into the new guy. He just started at the university a couple of days before. Galen Drache. That's his name.

"Oh hey Galen," I said, taking a step back.

"Hey Andrew," he said circling me like I was some sort of prey.

"Whats up?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Nothing… Hey listen Andrew, im kinda lost. Do you think you could help me? I'm looking for the science lab."

"Oh sure, uh come it's on my way. So where are you from?"

"Vegas," he said, "I transferred for a specific reason. I'm looking for someone."

I should not have asked that.

"Ah okay I see." And we walked the rest of the way in silence.

Grace's POV

"Grace Love, are you finished getting ready? The tea starts soon. We don't want to keep Martin's family waiting," said Aunty Natalia.

Martin Pierce, my fiancé. Someone I was obligated to spend the rest of my life with. Was I ready for that?

"Come in please Aunty, I'm having a bit of trouble choosing a gown."

"Well how about the new pastel blue one? It compliments your eyes."

I fitted it on and she helped to tighten my corset.

"Poor girl," she said tilting my chin, "only seventeen. So young and pure and innocent," she said almost hissing the last word.

She had started to fix my hair into a crown at the top and left some curls dangling at the bottom.

"Now," she begun sternly, "don't forget your manners and always smile, alright?"

I forced a smile.

"You shapeshifters are so serious about everything," she said, teasingly.

Did we have any reason not to be? We could have been killed at any second because of a suspicion but no proof, no evidence.

Matthew had waited for us outside my room. He linked arms with me and we went.

"Oh well if it is not the Belle of the Ball?" said Mrs Pierce, Martin's mother.

I walked steadily into the room, with Matthew giving me support.

"Grace," Martin said getting up, "it is a pleasure to see you."

He kissed my hand.

"As with you Martin, as always," I replied with a little curtsey, "Mr Pierce, Mrs Pierce. Thank you so much for taking time to attend this tea so that Martin and I may get to know each other and the wedding plans can be finalised."

"Sounds splendid, Grace," said Mrs Pierce, almost bouncing.

I nodded and signalled to Martin to accompany me to the garden. I'd decided to leave my brother and aunty with the Pierce's.

"Grace I am so sorry about your loss," he begun. At first I didn't know what he was talking about and then I realised. My mother.

"I tried talking to you but you seemed preoccupied," he gestured for us to sit on the swing.

"I apologise Martin but I'm sure you can understand why."

"I do I do," we sat in silence for a little while, "I hope you don't mind me asking but since we are going to get married, I find it necessary that I know this. Uh," he hesitated, the continued, "what form animal do you take when you shift?"

I started laughing.

"A snow leopard," came my reply.

By the end of the day, I found that I had begun to like and trust Martin Pierce. He was too honest for me not to. His animal took form as an owl. When it was time for him to go, he kissed my hand, "until next time," he said and I could see in his eyes that he was in love with me.

Andrew's POV

"Here's the science lab Galen," I said.

"Thanks man," he replied but didn't move.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" He just smiled. I turned around. Someone came and before I knew it, I was tied up.

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on what seemed like an operating table. I tried to fight the chains off but not to my surprise it didn't work.

A man with pale blond hair that was almost white came up to me.

"So sorry for the inconvenience Andrew but we were told that you wouldn't come otherwise."

I was so confused.

"I apologise again I have not introduced myself, I'm Thierry Descoudres," he said signalling up someone else, "This is my soulmate Hannah Snow."

The lady smiled at me, but I only saw half of her face.

"Whoa soulmate, that's a big word," I said lightly, "I bet you really like her that's why you think she's your 'soulmate'."

"I don't think," Said the man, "I know. And you have a soulmate too."

"Really? For some reason I just don't believe you."

"This is going to take some convincing."

He then turned to look at me and his eyes went a silver colour. From the corners of his mouth came canine teeth. Fangs. I opened my eyes in shock.

"I think you need to visit the dentist dude," I said, almost scared.

"This is not a joke," the lady spoke for the first time, "this is a serious matter of life and death. Thierry is a vampire. And his not any vampire. His lord of The Night World. He rules them all. And your friend Galen over there," she said, pointing behind her, "is a shapeshifter." I think she calmed down.

"What are you?" I asked her.

"I'm human. As are you. But by some twisted fate, we form apart of this dangerous world."

"But then I don't want any part of it."

"I'm afraid that's not your choice, and besides you wanted part of it when this happened before," said Thierry.

"I don't remember this happening before."

"I am an old soul," said Hannah, "that means that I've lived previous lives. You are not an old soul, but you've been to a previous time when this happened before. I can remember most of my lives but you will only get glimpses of the previous time. We're still not sure how this works but this day will keep on happening in the continuum unless we're completely successful. Thankfully, each time, we've been more successful than the last."

Galen walked into the room.

"You have to go back to the 19th century to help my ancestors. Unfortunately, the trouble is never the same. The trouble comes in all ways. It may even get less than the last time as we have witnessed before. That means, we won't have a lot to do."

"Your ancestors? Wait, wait, hold up. I'm confused," I announced.

"We don't have time for you to be confused. If we're lucky, we're not late already."

Thierry went away and came back with an injection.

"Tell Grace and Matt I say hi," said Galen.

Thierry injected me and I screamed.

…..

Review please!


End file.
